The New Girl
by SammiJo91
Summary: Rated T because I'm paranoid :/
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl- This story will be from Zach's POV

Summary

Zach Goode is the resident bad boy at Blackthorne Senior High School. He's hot, smart, athletic, and a huge flirt. He only hooks up with girls, never dates them. He's very protective of his heart. Until Cammie moves into town. Zach and his friends enter a bet to see who can get Cammie. Summary sucks, always does. Read to find out what happens!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to everyone who already read the other first chapter I had, but there were a few things I wanted to change so I made a summary instead for the chapter, so here is the new first chapter, and I promise this won't happen again. It's that I'm one of those people who always think of a better idea I like, and I end up changing everything. **

**Chapter One: Just An Ordinary Day (Zach's POV)**

I pulled into the parking lot of Blackthorne Senior High School, and parked my limited edition Harley Davidson motorcycle next to all the other wannabe ones that guys here owned. I just laughed at the thought of all the guys here who own the crotch rockets, and how pathetic they looked trying to look like a badass riding their little boy motorcycles. They always ask if I want to race them, but I always tell them that it won't be fair for them. I usually get a glare, but it's always worth it.

I pulled off my helmet, slipped my backpack onto my shoulders, and walked into the place that I had to waste eight hours of my day with people who either wanted to be me or people who wanted to be with me, mostly the girls. I will admit there are many girls at BSHS that I have already been with. Well hooked up with at least. I'm not into the whole dating thing, and every girl here knows that. They still want to be with me though. It's probably so they can brag to their friends that one of the hottest guys in school paid attention to them.

See my name is Zachary Goode, but you can call me Zach. I am a seventeen year old junior at Blackthorne Senior High School. I have shaggy brown hair, with striking green eyes that make the girls go crazy. I am 6'3" which makes me taller than most of the guys around here, and it helps with being an athletic. I am the starting quarterback for football, center for hockey, and sprinter for track.

I am told that I am the resident bad boy of Roseville. I will not disagree with that statement. I am told the majority of guys around here wish they could be like me. I will not disagree with that statement either. I am told the majority of the girls wish they could be with me. Now I know for a fact that, that statement is very true.

Before stepping into the school for my first day of my junior year, I took a good look at the place, realizing that I only had two more years of this place left. I'm not complaining about that, but damn where did the time go?

"Hey Goode, wait up!" I turned around to my best friend, Grant Newman, running to catch up with me. "What's up?"

"Not much dude." I simply said.

"Why are you in such a rush to get into the school?" he asked. "Did you turn into a nerd over the summer without anyone noticing?"

I couldn't help, but laugh. "No I'm pretty sure I'm still the same old me."

"Good (e)." He smirks every time he says that to me.

"I'm just trying to avoid what's her face?" I lied. I didn't forget Anna's name, but I really was trying to avoid her.

"Anna?" Grant suggested.

"Yeah that's her name." I said. "She's been bugging for a while, and I'm not into her right now."

Grant looked surprised. "Dude she's too clingy." I started to get a little defensive.

Grant cocked an eyebrow, "Are you sure everything is okay? I mean Anna is your favorite person to hook up with since she doesn't want a commit either."

I shrugged my shoulders. "The home life isn't too well."

"Let's go hit on the freshmen in my Spanish class." Grant changed the subject. He knows that my home life is a rough subject that I don't like to talk about.

"You can't go around the rest of high school hitting on freshmen dude." I laughed.

"That's where you are wrong, Z." Grant wiggled his eyebrows. "The freshies love to get with a studly guy like me."

"Someone had a bowl of I'm full of myself this morning." I turned around to my other friend, Jonas Anderson, laughing.

"You're just jealous that you don't get any." Grant shot back.

"Actually I do." Jonas did my signature smirk.

"Who would that be?" Both Grant and I asked at the same time.

"That would be Ms. Elizabeth Sutton." Jonas simply said.

"Are you talking about that blonde nerd?" Grant blurted out a little too quickly.

Jonas frowned. "She is not a nerd!"

"As far as I know, yes she is." Grant kept trolling him.

Jonas's fist started to clench. "Watch what you say, Newman." He walked away, not wanting to get into a fight with Grant.

"Dude, you know how touchy Jonas gets about the girls he dates." I yelled.

"He could a lot better than her."

"Did you think that maybe he really likes her, and we should be supportive?" I asked.

Grant sighed. "I'll apologize to him at lunch."

"Good." I smirked.

"You can be such a girl sometimes, Goode." Grant laughed.

"I know. I'm just starting think I spend too much time with them." Grant and I both looked at each other, and started to laugh. "Nah, that'll never happen."

All of a sudden the bell rang, and it was time for class. "See ya later, man." Grant and I both went our separate ways.

I reached my locker, dialed my combination, grabbed my books, and headed off to my first which was German.

On my way to class, I passed a very gorgeous brunette that I had never seen around here before. We must have gotten a new kid over the summer which was awesome because I was kinda getting a little sick of being the same girls over and over again.

I turned around to get a good look at the new girl. She was pretty tall, maybe 5'9". She had long curly hair that went passed her shoulders. She turned around, and smiled at someone. Her smile was flawless, and I noticed that she had sapphire colored eyes. She's going to be a fun one.

"Well hey there, Zach." I turned around to see the last person I wanted to see right now. Anna Fetterman.

"Oh hey, Anna." I managed to say.

"So I just wanted to say that I had a lot of fun with you these summer." She put her finger under my chin. "Are you busy after school today?"

"Yes." It wasn't a lie. I had football practice, and if I didn't have that, I would find something else to do so I didn't have to be around her.

"Let me know when you're free." Anna winked then walked off.

I rolled my eyes, and continued on my way to my class. Maybe I should start hooking up with other girls from other schools. That would solve all the problems I have here.

I shook that thought out of my head, and headed to class.

Ugh class was the last place I wanted to be right. I may get awesome grades, but I couldn't wait to be done with high school. Maybe it was just this school in general that was bad.

"Hi Zach." Bex Baxter smiled at me. "Have a good summer?"

"I did." I answered. "How was London?"

"Bloody boring." She said in her thick accent. "Wish I had stayed here with you guys this summer. I'll have to take your mom's offer next time."

Bex's family and mine were very close. Our parents have known each other for a long time. I guess you could say that Bex was a good friend of mine around here that I could fully trust.

Class went by extremely fast and next thing I know the bell is ringing. "See you later Bex." She nodded.

I went to my locker only to find my hot ex-girlfriend, Kristen Hollis, leaning against my locker, smiling at me. "Hello, Zachypoo."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you want now?"

She huffed. "Can't I just be nice my ex-boyfriend without wanting anything?"

"Not you."

She sighed. "Fine, apparently there is some new girl around here that Josh has his eyes on."

"And your point would be?"

"I need you to do whatever it is that you lure girls into your bed. I mean arms." She smiled her all American girl smile.

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would bring up the fact that there have been a lot of girls in my bed. I like girls. They like me. Fun happens between us, and that just happens to be in my bed.

"What to do I get?"

"You have the girl, Cammie Morgan? I think is her name." Kristen offered.

"Maybe you start being a better girlfriend, and Josh wouldn't do this to you." I suggested.

She rolled her eyes. "Will you help me or not?"

"Sure." I said because well I can't say no to her, and this would be fun.

"Thank you, Zachy." She kissed me on the cheek, and hugged me.

Ugh! Why did she have to do that? She knows I hate when she touches me. Kristen is the only girl who I've dated, and that didn't end so well seeing how she dumped me to date Josh.

Then it hit me. The girl that I had seen earlier walk pass me had to be Cammie because I pretty much know all the girls in school.

Oh was this going to be fun trying to get her away from Josh seeing how he always ended up stealing girls from me. What an asshole. Oh well I guess he gets my sloppy seconds.

I grabbed my books for my next which was History, the subject that I found most interesting than all the others. I guess you could say it was my favorite. I always found learning about the historical events, fascinating and I enjoy listening to the war stories that my grandpa told me.

I took my regular seat next to Tina Walters, who was the schools biggest gossip queen, and another girl who I regularly hook up. Boy I've only had one real relationship, and that didn't end well. No wonder why I don't date anymore. Oh well I guess.

The rest of the school day went as slow as a sloth on a tree. I walked to my locker, put all of my things away, and grabbed what I needed. Then I headed out to the one thing that will never hurt me…my beautiful motorcycle.

My motorcycle was my life. I got it the day I received my licenses and all that hard labor for my dad paid off. I don't regret spending all the money on it that I did. With the metal chrome bars, and the black covering. The way I feel when I get adrenaline rush every time I start it up, and ride away. The way girls look, and wave at me when I pass by them, and wanting to be on the back. The way I get jealous looks from other guys who wished they had a cool bike like mine. I just loved my motorcycle.

I smirked when I saw it in the parking lot until I noticed Anna waiting by it, "What?"

"We need to talk. Now." she frowned.

"About?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Are we ever going to be more than just a hook up?" she demanded to know.

"No." I said bluntly.

Anna's eyes started to well up, "Zachary Goode, you are the biggest asshole in the world. I can't believe that I lost my virginity to you in the parking lot."

I looked around at all the people who were starring. Oh great, just what I needed, another dramatic scene by a girl who knew better than to get involved with me.

"I feel bad for whoever gets involved with you." Anna spat, starting to cry.

"Anna, you know I don't date during soccer season." I tried to calm her down.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." she wiped the tears from her eyes. She stepped forward, put her hand on my chest,

"Hopefully when soccer season is over we can finally be together." she winked then walked off.

I shook my head and started up my motorcycle. I need to really start thinking about the types of girls that I hook up with and make sure that they aren't psycho or something.

Ten minutes later, I pulled my bike into the long driveway of the place that I am supposed to call home. I got off my bike and started to head into the house.

Today had been just another ordinary day for me that was until I saw her.


End file.
